CONSECUENCIAS DE UN VESTIDO
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Entre Marcada y Traicionada. Era un día común y corriente en La Casa de la Noche, hasta que llego Aphrodite: -¿Son la Gucci nuevas?- pregunto Erin…- Claro, ¿No sabías que había rebajas?... -¡No! …una rebaja que ambas no podían ignorar.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a las maravillosas PC y Kristin Cast…. Lo único que tome prestado fue a las más divertidas gemelas… Erin Y Shaunee.**

**Summary: **Entre Marcada y Traicionada. Era un día común y corriente en La Casa de la Noche, hasta que llego Aphrodite: -¿Son la Gucci nuevas?- pregunto Erin…- Claro, ¿No sabías que había rebajas?... -¡No! …una rebaja que ambas no podían ignorar.

**Este es mi primer fic acerca de la Casa de la Noche, espero hacerlo bien… aquí lo tienen espero que lo disfruten…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Consecuencias de un Vestido-_**

Era un día común y corriente en el colegio, hubo un pequeño receso por que los maestros tenían una reunión de emergencia. Los chicos estaban en la mesa discutiendo que harían ese día.

-¡Odio no tener nada que hacer!- dijo Zoey- ¿Por qué hubo una reunión de repente? La clase de Neferet estaba interesante.

-Supongo que era algo substancial Zoey- contesto Damien- ¿De que otra manera interrumpirían las clases de ese modo?

-Subs… ¿que cosa?- pregunto Erin confundida- Ya vas a comenzar

-Siempre con sus palabras bonitas- termino Shaunee por ella- Te lo juro gemela, tenemos que preguntarnos si en lugar de un futuro vampiro es un tipo de robot gay.

-Eso mero gemela, esta noche planeamos el secuestros yo traigo a los hombres…

-Y yo las armas- le siguió su gemela, ambas comenzaron a reir incluso Zoey y Stevie Rae que esta ultima por mas que quería evitarlo le era imposible, pues se imaginaron a Damien como un robot en lugar de un iniciado.

-¡Perdonen por saber leer!- dijo el en un estilo dramático- Y eso es algo que a ustedes les hace falta.

-Ni de broma chico

-Si, para eso existe internet o los audio-libros Dijo Erin- Para que gastarme los ojos.

-Exacto gemela- ambas chocaron sus palmas

Las chicas comenzaron a reir, Damien simplemente rodo los ojos y bufo molesto, a pesar de que él quería mucho a sus amigas a veces pensaba que no tenían nada en la cabeza. Asi que simplemente dejo que ellas terminaran de reir; entonces se escucharon unos tacones por toda la cafetería, los chicos voltearon hacia el ruido, era solo Aphrodite que venia con varias bolsas en la mano. Las gemelas pensaban ignorarla, entonces Erin miro hacia sus pies y lo que vio capto toda su atención.

-¡Santa diosa!- al gritar ella todos dieron un brinco.

-¿Qué pasa gemela?

-¿Son la Gucci nuevas?- le grito a Aphrodite, tratando de no sonar interesada.

-Claro- le contesto con una sonrisa arrogante, pues desde lo sucedido aquella noche ya no recibía la misma atención de antes, y bueno para ella que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su atuendo, _sin importar que sea una de las gemelerdas _pensó ella- Claro, ¿No sabías que había rebajas en la tienda departamental del centro?- les dijo mientras salía espectacularmente de la cafetería.

En cuanto la palabra _rebajas _salió de la boca de Aphrodite, las gemelas se levantaron como si algo les hubiera picado el trasero.

-¡No!-gritaron ambas

Sus amigos las miraron asustadas, eran pocas las ocasiones que en los ojos de las gemelas veían algo llamado _desesperación. _

-¿Puedes creerlo gemela?

-¡Una rebaja y no nos enteramos!- grito Erin- Tenemos que salir de aquí

-¡Si, ¿pero como le hacemos?- respondió Shaunee desesperada

-Tranquilas es solo una rebaja no es para tanto, habrá muchas más adelante- intento convencerlas Zoey, pero en el mismo instante en que termino su oración, tanto Erin como Shaunee le dirigieron una mirada penetrante- ¿O no?

-Si habrá muchas adelante- empezó Erin

-Pero perderse una es como si te quitaran la uña desde la raíz- continuo Shaunee

-¿A ti te gustaría eso?- Zoey negó frenéticamente- Asi que nunca vuelvas a decir que no es para tanto ¡Por que si es para tanto!

-Tenemos que asistir gemela- le dijo Erin- Es hora de usar el plan de emergencia súper secreto

-Exacto gemela

-¿Plan súper secreto?- pregunto Stevie Rae temerosa de hablar- ¿Qué es eso?

Las gemelas no respondieron, simplemente echaron a correr ignorando la mirada atónita y confundida de sus amigos. El plan súper secreto consistía en una salida que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela, las gemelas la descubrieron un día que tuvieron que correr a esconderse cuando por accidente rompieron uno de los crines de la profesora Lenobia, se escondieron como por una hora hasta que se hizo de día y regresaron a sus habitaciones, poco despues descubrieron que no rompieron nada, simplemente se había despegado uno de los arneses.

Aunque les dio vergüenza confesar la verdad, lo único bueno que sacaron fue encontrar esa salida.

Las chicas subieron al BMW de Erin, un coche que casi nunca usaban por lo mismo de que eran pocas las ocasiones que salían de la escuela, y a toda velocidad corrieron hacia el centro. Mientras que Erin conducía Shaunee comenzó a taparse la marca con el maquillaje, en cuanto término cambiaron de lugares para que Erin hiciera lo mismo.

En cuanto sus pies atravesaron la puerta se quedaron petrificadas.

-¡Oh-Mi-Diosa!- exclamo Erin sorprendida- ¿Ya viste gemela?

Señalo la enorme fila que había afuera del centro comercial.

-Lo veo gemela, lo veo- dijo Shaunee – Será difícil, pero no imposible.

-Quizás una de nosotras no sobreviva.- la miro de reojo, ella asintió- O a lo mucho…

-No alcancemos nada, lo se, pero pienso arriesgarme.

-Estamos juntas en esto gemela- le tomo de la mano- ¿Lista?

-Nací lista

Ambas comenzaron abrirse paso entre las mujeres, aunque fue difícil Erin logro tomar una de las botas parecidas a las de Aphrodite pero de color azul eléctrico, mientras que Shaunee consiguió un abrigo de cachemira, la pelea por la ropa era intensa más ni nuestras iniciadas no se dieron por vencidas, casi a las 7:00 de la noche la tienda se encontraba vacía. Nuestras amigas consiguieron todo lo que querían, entonces a la vista de Erin apareció el más hermoso vestido que había visto nunca, inconscientemente se acerco a él en cuanto sus manos tomaron el vestido, pudo notar que otras también lo hacían.

-¡Oh no, es mío!- le advirtió a su contrincante- Yo lo vi primero.

-Pero ya tienes uno- le dijo

-Si, pero no de este color- le advirtió Erin a Shaunee

-Es que… a mi me queda mejor, mi color de piel es más adecuado.

-Pero en la mía resaltara más, no seas terca y dámelo

Ambas comenzaron a jalar el vestido, argumentando cada una sobre las ventajas que habría si una de ellas la usaran, fue entonces cuando en una descuido Erin tropezó con sus zapatos y sin querer soltó el vestido.

-¡Ja! Lo tengo- le dijo Shaunee

-Eso es injusto, yo lo vi primero.

-Tu lo soltaste, ahora es mío- le sonrió con suficiencia- Con permiso.

Erin estaba que echaba chispas, pero aun asi admitió su derrota, tomo sus cosas y siguió a Shaunee hacia la caja, pago sus artículos y camino hacia el estacionamiento sin decir nada. El camino hacia el colegio fue en silencio, ninguna de las dos dijo nada; Erin estaba molesta por haber perdido contra ella, más por ella había visto primero el vestido mientras que Shaunee estaba enojada por que Erin era una mala perdedora. Cuando llegaron, entraron rápidamente por el agujero y cada una siguió un curso diferente hacia su habitación. Pero sin quererlo ambas terminaron en el mismo camino.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- les pregunto Stevie Rae- ¿Consiguieron mucha ropa?

-¡Bah!- bufo Shaunee cuando paso junto a ella.

-Eso fue un no-susurro

-¿Tu que crees?- pregunto Erin con sarcasmo, pero aun asi terminando la frase de se gemela.

Ambas entraron a la habitación, Belcebú al verlas soltó un maullido de queja, el sentía la mala vibra que traían sus amas y eso le incomodaba y mucho. Las chicas lanzaron sus bolsas a sus respectivas camas, mientras que Erin iba al baño, Shaunee se quedo y saco el vestido para contemplarlo mejor, en cuanto su gemela salió del baño se le quedo mirando con mala cara.

-¡Genial! Ahora me vas a presumir.

-¿Qué?

-Pudiste sacarlo en otra ocasión

-¡Oh! No seas infantil- Shaunee dejo el vestido en su cama a lado de Belcebú- Es solo un vestido, que por cierto lo gane limpiamente.

-¡Me tropecé! Esa no es una batalla limpia.

-Si lo fue…

-¡Que no!-rebatió Erin

-¡Que si!- contradijo Shaunee

Ambas se miraron a la cara, una punto de saltar hacia la otra, de repente el sonido de algo desgarrándose y un fuerte maullido distrajo su atención de una de la otra. Ambas fijaron la vista hacia abajo, donde se encontraba Belcebú y un recientemente vestido arañado y destrozado.

Ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Belcebú!- gritaron ambas

El gato simplemente alzo la cola dignamente y bajo de la cama saliendo de la recamara.

-¿Qué hizo?- dijo Shaunee tomando el vestido destrozado

-¡Ay gemela!- Erin se tapo la boca con las manos aterrada- ¡Es horrible!

-Era nuevo…-dijo con un hilo de voz- Pasamos por tanto para…

-Y ahora esta…

Ambas se abrazaron una a la otra llorando, el vestido que había sido el causante de su primera pelea desde que se conocieron, fue destrozado de la peor manera que puede haber. Cuando ambas terminaron de llorar se miraron una a la otra.

-¿Te das cuenta de los problemas que nos causo?

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, gemela- ambas miraron el vestido- Nunca habíamos peleado.

-Y por esto, es una estupidez- Shaunee tomo el vestido de nuevo- Ya se lo que se merece

-Yo también- le arrebato la prenda y la termino de desgarrar en muchas más partes-Listo.

-Bien hecho gemela- le sonrió- Prométeme que nunca más pelearemos asi.

-Nunca más

De nuevo ambas se abrazaron, de nuevo se escucho el sonido de un reconocido maullido. Se separaron y miraron a su gato, las dos se arrojaron sobre la mascota y lo mantuvieron entre ellas que se podía denominar como un abrazo grupal.

-¡Gracias Belcebú!- le dijo Erin mientras lo besaba en la nariz

-Sin tu arranque de amargura, te hubieras quedado sin dueñas.

Al parecer el gato entendió por que soltó un siseo molesto.

-¡Por eso te adoramos!- ambas dijeron

Y ese fue el único día en que nuestras adoradas gemelas pelearon.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado… sinceramente tenia muchas ganas de escribir acerca de las gemelas, pero no encontraba la trama adecuada para ellas… hasta que despues de pensar mucho decidi hacerla sobre esto, aunque sinceramente imaginarme a estas dos peleadas se me hace casi imposible, al final se reconciliaron… ¡Gracias Belcebú xD! **

**Espero contar con sus comentarios**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
